In general, a trampoline is an exercise device in which a net or a resilient mat is connected to a steel frame having a predetermined shape by springs, and refers to an exercise device which the user can scale to jump therefrom. The trampoline is widely known to people as a public exercise device that contributes to treatment as well as exercise through a jumping operation.
However, a trampoline according to the related art may cause a space at a spring part connecting a resilient mat to a frame provided around the resilient mat, frequently causing a safety accident in which a foot drops through the space.
Accordingly, a supplementary measure using a high tension band has been tried, but the resiliency of the band deteriorates and a food of the user still drops down.
In order to solve the safety problem, Korean Utility Model Application Publication No. 20-0006216 (published on Jun. 22, 2011 and entitled “Trampoline Cover”) suggests a cover installed at a spring part between a resilient mat and a frame.
However, a problem of dropping a foot of the user may be solved by the cover suggested in the utility model document to a degree, but a space between an edge of the resilient mat covered by the cover and the frame cannot be used. That is, an area for a jumping operation is restricted.